


[鹿狼无差]我可以

by ObscureSude99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSude99/pseuds/ObscureSude99
Summary: 十五岁那年，詹姆•波特告诉莱姆斯•卢平，他希望成为他的向导。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/James Potter
Kudos: 2





	[鹿狼无差]我可以

01.

我十五岁那年，詹姆·波特说，他想做我的向导。

他说这话的时候看上去惨不忍睹。那时我们刚打完一场架，准确的说，我们和别人。

我正要在桌子前放下我的铝制餐盘，有什么东西狠狠地撞了我一下，鉴于那时我原本已经在餐桌前坐好，这并没有造成任何损失。但很快我就听见一个男孩未完成变声，因此拔高以后便显得冷漠而尖利，与平日格格不入的质问：你应该向莱姆斯道歉。

我不得不承认，这句话灼伤了我，较之那出于恶意的冲撞尤然，而这件事之所以会朝发酵成愤怒的方向狂奔而去，或许是因为我清楚地知道，詹姆·波特绝对不会用他那个膨胀的大脑想一想真正会击伤我的东西是什么。他只会自以为是地把他认为好的东西蛮不讲理地塞入我无所适从的手中，全然不会想到这件事是否令我羞耻抑或尴尬。

我忍着怒气回过头，冷淡但礼貌地告诉他，我并不需要他的关心。詹姆的表情看上去仿佛我迎面给了他一拳。我后知后觉地发现这件事令我很难过。就在我开始迟疑地思索如何对我方才不恰当的言辞找补的时候，被詹姆揪住的那个高年级哨兵得意而轻佻地吹了声口哨，傲慢地瞥了我一眼：很显然，怪胎有怪胎的自觉。

他的侧脸下一秒就吃了一记詹姆的拳头。一摊红红白白的空心粉伴着倒扣的盆子在他空空如也的脑袋上炸开，詹姆灵活地一侧身，躲开被烫得嗷嗷大叫的大个子哨兵胡乱砸过来的拳头。他从小就是室外运动项目的好手，游泳，田径，足球，事事擅长，运动神经和反应能力俱佳，几乎无人怀疑他会成为百里挑一的哨兵，不光他自己这样认为，我也这样觉得。在我们十五岁以前，几乎就像笃定我自己会成为向导一般肯定。

詹姆十三岁的时候是那种很嚣张的男孩，率领着他的小团伙在预科学校里“为非作歹”——永远是惹起最亮眼风头的那个人。和我们同龄的姑娘们迷恋他，和我们同龄的男孩子嫉妒他，年幼些的学生崇拜他，年长的教员们提起他，又是咬牙，又是微笑。你问我吗？

……我大多数时候，都是喜爱他的。

我们认识得很早，从中学之前就开始了。我小的时候免疫力很差，常常感冒发烧，不得不待在家里休息。漫长的卧床休息的时光里，读书，画画，帮母亲照顾后院形形色色的花草，这些无需耗费太多体力的活动就成了我屈指可数的几项娱乐选择。在詹姆正式出现之前，这些消遣对我而言没有什么难以忍受的地方，甚至可以说是备受喜爱的。或许是因为疾病的缘故，我从小性格安静，即使陪母亲莳花弄草也并不觉得过分寂寞。我爱那些在早春的晚风中频频颔首的飞燕草，铃兰花，荷兰菊，那些生命在清风吹拂下飘飘欲举，澎湃充盈，我爱看它们葳蕤摇曳的模样，并做过不少写生素描。

从某种意义上说，是詹姆毁了这一切。不要误会，我并没有责怪他的意思，只是想借此陈述一项事实。毕竟，这家伙可是詹姆·波特——他注定不会像一粒轻飘飘的蒲公英种子一般飘落到我们的庭院里，再不声不响地开花。用他自己的话说，那样，“可真是怪无聊的”。

那天，我正在院子里给花草浇水，随着水壶注水湿润花坛里干渴的土壤，有些碎屑簌簌地掉落到我眼前。我抬头看去，看见一只鞋帮已经脏兮兮的运动鞋正很努力地剐蹭着头顶的树干。

乖一点，过来——声音的主人听起来满头大汗，带着点告饶意味地笑，这让他咬牙切齿的威胁也听起来虚弱无力：拜托，你小心点……快过来！

喵——

他正眼巴巴注视着的是个毛茸茸的小东西，瑟缩地趴在树干上，从我站立的地方可以看见小家伙不安紧绷的尾巴。那个爬上树的人仿佛也生怕它掉下去，攀着树干不敢再向上，这棵树有些年头了，生长在隔壁人家庭院的一角，偏偏叛逆地把大半片树冠向我们这里延伸过来。这个树上的男孩显然是从隔壁爬上来的，或许是父亲昨晚在餐桌上提起的，我们睽违多年的新邻居——

哗啦……喵——！

浓密的枝条突然厉害地晃动起来，我看见一团花色模糊地闪动几下，伴着一声凄厉的惨叫，那只小猫直直跌落下来。

不！

树上的人显然吓了一跳，他的声音拽得高便显出尖利，震得我有些头晕——但也可能不是完全因为这件事？我抱着那团小东西跌坐在地，头昏脑涨地想道：他可小心别摔下来了。

喂，你没事吧！

这个疑似私闯民宅的家伙在我头顶紧张地探出头扬声问道。现在回想起来，那时的詹姆的声音还颇有几分奶声奶气，他还没戴眼镜，只有那头黑发，从儿时到现在始终不曾改变它们嚣张不驯的姿态，叛逆地向四面八方支楞着。怀里受了惊吓的小猫疯狂地挣扎，冷不丁在我手背上留下两道血痕，迫使我吃痛之下放开了手，立刻三跳两跳跑得远了。我的喷壶歪到一边了，我捂着手背抬起头，看见詹姆睁得圆溜溜的榛色眼睛。

那也是后来很多年里他始终不曾改变的东西。

02.

庞弗雷夫人很生我们的气。特别是当她看见詹姆掉了半截的门牙时。

你们怎么能在学校打架！她像只愤怒的喜鹊一样嘀嘀咕咕着，一如她平日里看到每一个因为种种莫名其妙的理由被送来医疗翼的军校生，同时为詹姆做着检查，不理睬他大张着嘴含混的抗议。好啊，好啊……英俊的小伙子，这下破相了吧？

她显然踩到了詹姆的痛脚，他哼哼的抗议声一下子提高了。

你……唔……西好特……？（你会修好它的吧？）

我当然可以，可你为什么一定要先折断它们呢？庞弗雷夫人板着脸说。明天早上10点过来，我给你种新牙。这期间别乱吃东西。

唔……哦。（好。）

你也是的。庞弗雷夫人又转向我，怎么不拦着他们？她恨铁不成钢地瞪了詹姆一眼：听说还是波特先起的头？你就不能管好你的脾气？你以为向导——

庞弗雷女士。我低声说。

她瞥了我一眼，又回过头去，看见詹姆一个背过去的乱蓬蓬的后脑勺。

我从不觉得向导是什么有必要用火漆封得死死的避而不谈的身份。她轻轻嘘了口气，平淡地说道。

校医女士关上门离开了。留我独自面对詹姆那个倔强的后脑瓜。

我的父亲是一位终生不曾与固定哨兵结合的向导，我的母亲则是无能力的普通人，根据当代科学研究的成果推算，不出意外的话，我应当会作为一名向导度过觉醒后的人生。我也因此理所当然地作为向导预备队伍的一员被选拔进入预科学校。

我收到通知信件的时候非常惊讶，母亲按住我的肩膀，与父亲交换了一个眼神——这是后来我回想起那个于我而言堪称人生转折时刻的下午时，从昏沉起伏的记忆之海中经过一番打捞勉强得到的细节。至于当时当地的我——我的注意力几乎很快就被一阵突兀响起的门铃掠走了。

莱姆斯！

詹姆像一只冒冒失失的鸟儿一样披着午后的阳光扑进了我们的家门，上气不接下气，手舞足蹈地给我看一封已经被他捏得惨不忍睹的信。他的眼镜歪掉了，仅凭一根镜腿岌岌可危地挂在脸上。他不知道在外面疯跑了多久，额头上汗渍左一道右一道，榛子色的眼睛闪闪发光：你也收到了！

我们一起去霍格沃茨吧！老伙计！

03.

我想吃那个。

他说这话的时候还带着微微漏气的声音。眼睛一眨不眨盯着刚刚从餐厅出来的三三两两的学生。他们中有些人捧着餐厅特制的饭后甜点，超大号的冰激凌桶。那曾一度是詹姆·波特的最爱。

庞弗雷女士说你不应该乱吃东西。我冷酷地告诉他。

他瞪着我。

这世上不会有比你更绝情的家伙了。他咬牙切齿地宣布，嘴巴一开一合间，那个小小的黑洞仍然不忘尽忠职守地制造出漏气的声音。这让他的主人看起来好笑又悲情。

你也不是第一天知道了。我说。

你居然真的在学这些老掉牙的玩意儿？乖宝宝莱米？詹姆用看史前巨怪一般的稀罕眼神翻阅我面前摆放的“哨兵基础技能进阶”课本。他刚结束足球活动，一身汗水，眼镜上斑斑道道。我用笔杆给他那只不老实的手来了一下狠的。在他倒吸一口冷气大声抗议之前，我说：这是我们的功课。

詹姆·波特撇撇嘴，吹了一声轻佻的口哨。

可是你总不见得需要这种东西吧？你不是会分化为向导吗？

哨兵和向导是固定的合作搭档。我斟字酌句地回答。我认为即使我未来不会成为哨兵，了解搭档的——

这么快就开始为你未来的搭档操心了吗，妈妈莱米？他用一个鬼脸打断了我，害冷一样夸张地哆嗦着抱紧肩膀。我轻快地回答：不错。

也不知道会是哪个幸运儿得到老莱米的帮忙。他伸了个自在的懒腰，推开旋转椅，起身去洗澡了。

而我收回钉在那扇合十的门板上的目光，继续埋头钻研我们的功课。

詹姆的父母曾是现役部队中身体素质和精神力水平评级为A级的哨兵向导搭档。几乎无人怀疑这样的父母诞育出的孩子会是人类基因链条顶端的佼佼者。我很早的时候就听詹姆讲过他对未来的期许与憧憬。他坐在刚漆过白漆的门槛上，鼻子上还撒了零零星星几点雀斑，手舞足蹈地描述他自幼年盯着壁炉上父母着军装的合照便在心底静悄悄膨胀起来的志向，他会成为冲锋陷阵，保护人类于种种意外灾祸的哨兵，这毫无疑问——

波特！麦格教授严厉的声音像根飕飕作响的鞭子一般在我们头顶落下。詹姆打了个货真价实的哆嗦，把脑袋从交叠的双臂间抬起，睁着一对迷迷瞪瞪的眼睛：怎……

你怎么啦？麦格教授从讲台上走下来，她的脚步轻捷，一如她那只遍身环纹的猫咪精神向导。她低下头，在方框眼睛下盯着詹姆，倒不完全是平日的严厉，声音也放缓了：波特，你需要去医疗翼看看。

以我对詹姆的了解，如果他平时有这种机会，势必要欢天喜地借势翘课的（这也是他往往不可能装病成功的重要原因之一）。然而他此时脸色通红，神色困倦茫然——我忽然觉得胃里的某个地方古怪地痉挛了一下。

卢平，你能陪他去趟医疗翼吗？

不用她嘱托我也会这样做的。我抽出凳子起身，詹姆胡乱地挥舞了一下手臂，咕哝道：我自己可以……

仿佛是为了夸耀这句话的真实性，他把桌子一推，“咣当”一下弄出了很大的声响，随后抻直了腿，大模大样地想要站起来，可是那条在运动场上从来如有神助的胳臂徒劳地撑了一下桌面，双腿仿佛承担不了身体的重量，忽的一软——

波特！

04.

要草莓的。

巧克力的。我面不改色地说。詹姆恶狠狠地瞪着我，手底下捏着他空空如也的牛仔裤口袋。真难得。这是少有的他需要我付账的时刻。甜品站的夫人撑起眼皮懒懒地看了我们最后一眼，转过身去。当看到纸筒里淋着草莓酱的冰激凌时詹姆像一只满载而归的猎兔犬一样发出一声欢呼。当他喜滋滋地挖了一勺送进嘴里时，神情一下子垮了。我赶在他控诉我之前斩钉截铁地告诉他，加坚果碎是不可能的，你想都不要想。

莱姆斯，有时候我真的觉得你好像……

他嘟嘟囔囔，边走边吃，声音因此含混不清，走了好一段路他忽然停下脚步警惕地打量我：你的呢？

我对冰激凌没有你那么感兴趣。我不动声色地回答他。而且……

我刹住了车。原本该落到舌尖的话忽然像附着了过分沉重的重量。我意识到我触及了这段日子以来我们一直都在回避的事实，那也是我今天全部懊悔的根源所在。我觉得舌根火辣辣得发痛。

詹姆盯着我，上嘴唇还带着一抹淡淡的糖霜。

我说不出话了。

对不起。他带着那一撇滑稽的小白胡子，小声说。

非常丢脸的，我一时觉得有些想哭。

詹姆再出现在寝室时，留给我的是一个蹲在橱子底下摸摸索索的背影。他没有穿制服外套，腰间一小块光裸的皮肤。我站在我们双人寝室的门口看着他翻箱倒柜，弄出了很大的杂音。一本厚厚的卷页课本晃了晃，从头顶砸下来，尖锐的书角打中了他——我不由自主地向前跨出一步，听见他咕哝出一句清晰的诅咒。

詹姆把那本书翻过来看了一眼，像扔掉一只死去的臭虫一般“啪”地甩到一边。书皮是紫色的，我至今清楚地记得，那也是我们《哨兵基础课程》教材封皮的颜色。

他的东西乱七八糟地散落在房间各处，教材，干涸的钢笔，演算草稿，几只不配对的袜子，糖纸。和我离开寝室去上课之前截然相反。我安静地等待着他。我唯一比詹姆·波特强一点的好处或许是，我确实远比他要耐心。

他把几本厚厚的课本丢进身边大敞的垃圾袋里，扎起口袋，然后站起身，回过头来。我们的目光就这样碰到一起。

……嗨，莱姆斯。

我注意到他在牛仔裤上擦了擦手。

你出院了。我低声说，好像我们是经过一场朝圣之旅后久别重逢，而不是昨天我去校医院看他，被告知詹姆·波特已经办完了出院手续——而当天晚上他并没有回到这里。

这件事他也想到了。我看见他下意识抽动了一下鼻子，正是这个小动作出卖了他。詹姆·波特是那种你所能想象到的，最有可能在任何卧底游戏中都率先一败涂地的家伙。

我昨晚去了向导塔楼。他说，提到某个单词时语速飞快，像一只手慌脚乱地在水面上滑行而过的长脚蚊子，有意识地让语气变得轻描淡写也只是加剧了这种音节上不和谐的效果。

你要搬走。

特区为向导安排了集中住宿公寓。他生硬地说。你早知道的吧。

我张了张嘴，果断地闭上了它。詹姆的表情变了，好像他刚刚打翻一只花瓶。那只空闲的左手一时不知去往何处，半晌，破罐破摔似的朝他乱糟糟的黑发飞了过去。

……总之，莱姆斯，我，咳，我想这个学期我们要分开了。他故意耸耸肩膀，做出一副满不在乎的模样。或许，不是刻意的——他确实并不在乎。

在新宿舍愉快，哥们。我真诚地说。

也许我下个学期，就会去的。

这或许不是他想要的安慰，但也是我唯一能给出的安慰了。我看见他咧开嘴，有点疲倦似的笑了笑。

是，你一定会去的。

他话语中某些东西让我突然宁愿自己刚才没有说那句话。

詹姆提着一只行李袋出门去联络办理运送业务的机械助手。我走到桌前，看见一个被吃得七零八落的冰激凌桶。

我记得自从进入潜在觉醒年龄，他已经很久不曾吃过这种，我们曾一起坐在门前台阶上吸吮借以满足口舌之欲和驱散暑意的甜食了。

05.

对不起。我对他说。詹姆·波特瞪圆了他巧克力色的眼睛，茫然又震惊地看着我。

我说这句话的时候我们正走在军校运动场的跑道上。隔着一堵低矮的围墙，遥遥传来机器轰鸣作响的隆隆声。那是高年级的哨兵进行机甲操作训练。借助设备将领域覆盖全场的向导会为他们提供必要的援助和引导。他们中的一些人在毕业之前或许会进行精神结合，从此成为并肩作战冲锋陷阵的搭档。

共享同样的大脑，同样的思想……同样的灵魂。

但那本来注定不会是发生在我身上的事。

如果我身边这个永远先我一步奔跑在渴望战斗与飞翔的道路上的人没有在我说出那几个简单的单词之后忿忿地撞击了我的臂肘，激起一串刺痛，再吐出那句我始料未及的话的话：

莱姆斯，我来成为你的向导。

詹姆觉醒为向导以后我觉得生活似乎突然安静了下来——我是说，原本被詹姆·波特这只匆忙喧嚷的大角鹿驱赶殆尽的寂静随着他淡出我的生活而卷土重来。这显然不是由客观因素造成的结果。预科学校与哨兵向导之间的壁垒虽然分明，但没有什么能阻挡他——只要他想。

一月的一天，我代表外联部门去向导们的生活区交洽事情。那是我在詹姆搬走后第一次代表这个新加入的部门参与这种活动。事务很简单。我不久就处理好离开了教务总长的办公室。然后我打开通讯装置，给詹姆发了一条短讯：我在一号塔楼等你。

他是跑着赶过来的。我好气好笑地看着他凌乱的黑发和脖颈里缠得乱七八糟的金红色围巾一角随着他快步奔跑在风里慌张地跳动。等他气喘吁吁地在我面前停下，我慢条斯理地说：你来的可真早。

他抬起头看着我，那眼神很奇妙，如果非要概括，大概就是难得的有话难以出口时的表情。我忽然后悔起来，或许不该带着点嘲讽那样说话的。因为他显然意识到了这件事。

我不是指——

要和我到处逛逛吗，莱姆斯？他满不在乎地挥舞了一下手臂打断我，给我展示军校内部的广阔场地。方才还像冰山碎片般时起时伏的阴影好像在这一挥之间尽数破碎了。

我索性将错就错。

那天我跟着詹姆参观了向导活动区的主要建筑，还去餐厅吃了东西。他泄愤一般吃掉两人份的蜂蜜华夫饼和玉米脆片，嚼得嘎吱嘎吱响。有几个我觉得眼熟的向导从我们身边经过，投来古怪的目光。詹姆对此表现得毫不在意。

我的心沉了下去。

我的预感在我们经过运动场的时候得到了印证：一只足球朝我们飞来，滚落到詹姆脚底，他下意识地抬腿，给出一个漂亮的回击——砰！

干得漂亮！哨兵波特！

一声响亮的吆喝遥遥从绿茵场那头飞过来，像一记有去无回的飞行镖——它精准地击中了詹姆。我看见他猛地抬头，盯着声音传来的方向半晌，像个经年累月不曾上过油的机械人偶一样僵硬地把脖颈扭了过去。

莱姆斯。我的名字在他意识到我们走到哪里之前来到他的舌尖，我听着它们像他要收束好塞入储物箱的最后一样物品般滚落到我耳边：莱姆斯，宵禁快到了吧？

——你是不是该回去了。

如果你想，它可以无限向后推迟。我说，双手揣在外套口袋里，一月里这个下过一日雨水的日子让我觉得很冷。

詹姆·波特骤然抬起的眼睛是那个寒风料峭的傍晚唯一滚烫的东西。我觉得很惊奇。原来擦亮一根火柴并不像我想象中那般困难。

他很快又垂下了眼睛，同时伸出手，粗暴地揉了揉那头凌乱的黑发。再抬起头时，他看起来意外地冷静，甚至不像我从前熟悉的那个詹姆·波特了。

那就麻烦老莱米多交一份检讨书咯。他笑嘻嘻地吹了声口哨。

我开始冷静地思索与他打上一架的可能。

06.

莱姆斯，我知道我一直是个以自我为中心的混球。詹姆·波特自暴自弃地说。但是逃避不是他的风格，这或许也是他自信心永远过分膨胀的体现之一：他很快从那种负面情绪中挣脱了出来，严肃地直视我的眼睛，一字一句地对我说：

我不知道你……我也可能……不是！我，我……

我无言地看着他为言不达意而苦恼，很久，他说：我知道我不可能理解你有多……

难过。

他错了。我想。

至少这一刻的我很开心。

我们一月份的那次见面之后，通过电子仪器通讯的频次渐渐频繁起来。我仍然在坚持学习两套工作职责，或许朝向导职责要领倾斜得愈来愈多了——我知道我的觉醒期随时会来，而我要为那一天做好准备，这准备涉及的对象并非我一人。

那一天到来的日子并未出乎我的意料。但它到来的形式不是。

那是个平常的午后，除了过于灿烂金黄的日光，似乎并无任何特殊之处。刚至三月，普通预科学生的校园里漂浮着这个季节朦胧幽芳的香气。我在教务办公科整理文件，抬起干涩的眼睛眺望外面有三三两两学生结队活动的场地。他们看起来像是纤小的蚂蚁忙忙碌碌地奔走，一忽儿之后又忽然好像长出了耀武扬威的爪牙和腕足。

我与那些黑亮的眼睛对视。

细微的风声，鸣啾不止的虫鸣，海浪一般纷至沓来，先是温情脉脉的浪花，忽然露出真容，狞笑着兜头罩下。

那之后的事情，我记得便不甚清了。

我十五岁的生日是在加护病房中度过的。严格封闭一切噪音，也杜绝一切声光刺激的房间，墙壁，床褥，被单，这些仅有的生活用品都被刷成白色，保险起见甚至缠绕了厚厚的加护装置。这样，在这件屋子唯一的入住者丧失思考能力时，他不至于因为渴血的欲望将自己撞击致死。

据医疗翼的医师描述，我刚进入觉醒阶段时的症状包括高热和突发的狂躁伤人倾向。那是个头发须眉都呈现铁灰色的老军医，有鹰隼一样的眼睛。我听过同窗偷偷抱怨，为何预科学校要选择这样面目凶狠的人担任医疗翼的负责人，而当我与他正式展开谈话时我得到了答案：总要有人能够处理莫测的分化期中的种种意外。

也包括难以与他人建立精神连接，甚至会撕碎自己向导搭档的“意外”。

经过圣芒戈特设的哨兵研究中心委派的调查小组鉴定，十五岁的我被鉴定为不需要向导，破坏力巨大的S级哨兵，而这并非命运偶然对我那对温柔和蔼的父母稳定的基因链条开出的玩笑。接到报告的那天我躺在特制的可折叠床垫上盯着空洞无物的天花板，想着想着就笑了，笑得咳嗽起来，比原先敏感百倍的胸膛因为过于猛烈的抽动而痛得想要炸开。后来我很尖锐地拉起嘴角，心想，我现在还是不可能理解詹姆当日的心情，但也不用再了解了。反正我不会像我们1月的那次见面约定的一般，在向导们的训练教室与他见面。

这个念头在我用失控的拳头把测试用的木板击打得断折，粉碎时，在我停下来平静地注视自己鲜血淋漓的拳头时，在被放大数百倍的尖锐痛楚像毒液一样灌满全身时，都会像一块悼亡的黑纱般无声无息地飘落到我眼前。

这件事我是在哨兵向导培养军校霍格沃茨的校长阿不思·邓布利多与我长谈后才有所了解的：六岁那年，我曾被因进行人体实验而臭名昭著的疯狂哨兵芬里尔·格林伯克劫持，被迫接受基因改造实验。实验的后续影响和年龄的幼弱使我不曾保留相关的记忆，但定时炸弹就在那里，它注定会在某一日炸裂开来，而炸开的几率，对于埋藏它的掩体而言，就是百分之百。

那时我才开始迟钝地忆起父母在我接到入校通知时交换的复杂眼神，而此时此刻我不得不羞耻地承认，正是这件事让我再在后来很长一段时间里，都无法直视父亲苍白的鬓角和母亲含泪的眼睛。

连邓布利多询问我是否愿意去霍格沃茨就读时，我表现得都像一只被拔掉羽毛挂上烧烤架的烧鹅。那句话在我耳边嗡嗡作响半天，我才听见自己干涩的声音：您说什么？

你愿意来霍格沃茨就读吗，卢平先生？银发银须的老人在半月形眼镜后用蓝得惊人的眼睛凝视我，多么奇怪，我们时代最伟大的黑暗哨兵，在这个年纪，仍然有一双年轻的眼睛。

我……那句即将脱口而出的yes卡在了我的喉间，我的嘴巴张合几次，最后合上，把沉下去的石头打捞上来，我听见自己近乎绝望的声音：不可能的，教授。

我根本不可能控制我自己！不会有向导愿意……

说到这一点，卢平先生，还是不要轻易下结论为好。邓布利多——是我的错觉吗——带着善意的揶揄，朝我眨眨双眼。我困惑地望着他，想寻求一个答案，然而他却不再看我，在之前堆在床头柜上的一堆糖果中摸出一盒巧克力蛙，剥开糖纸。

他把糖果递给我，意味深长地拍拍我的肩膀：有时候我们远比自己想象的要幸运。卢平先生。

决定我们未来的不是我们是什么样的人，而是我们想成为什么样的人。

他离开了。留下我自己用包裹纱布的手握着一块根据哨兵守则本该禁止食用的巧克力，迷茫不解地坐在静音室的床上。

困扰我的一切似乎在晚上有了答案——又或者，是被进一步加深了，但无论如何，那一刻的我，头脑昏沉，对此实在难以做出一组理性的判断。

晚间床头灯印在纸张上的光痕昏黄，我觉得困倦起来，揉揉眼皮，把书本放到床头柜上，便抬起头想要出声熄灭灯光。

我就是那一刻看见了詹姆·波特的脸。

为了方便观察情况，我的卧室安装有一扇通透的玻璃窗。在绝大多数时候，治疗医师总是维持它的单向观察机制，那样，既能为这件病房隔离外界干扰，也能便利他们开展观察活动。

而现在，玻璃的单向隔离机制解除了。隔着一面普通的玻璃窗，詹姆·波特很嚣张地对我咧出一个鬼脸。我盯着他，直到那个夸张得失真的笑脸渐渐被抚平。

他透过玻璃窗望过来的眼神渐渐安静下来，只是一瞬不瞬地看着我。

他忽然把脸凑过来，十指在玻璃上摊开，嘴巴一开一合。

莱姆斯，我想我可以做你的向导。他扮了个鬼脸，像是要掩饰什么一样。听起来他是想装得毫不在意，但显然悲惨地失败了。

怎么样，考虑一下吧，哥们儿。

我盯着詹姆·波特和他该死的冰激凌桶和塑料勺子。费了很大劲儿才把目光从他的甜品纸筒移到他的领口又移到他脸上。他的嘴角染上了一圈可笑的小胡子。愚蠢的圆框眼镜下，脸颊上散落着几点雀斑。巧克力色的眼睛有点局促地眨动。

我拿不准我是对那已经被他糟蹋得可怜的冰激凌底更感兴趣还是更想吻他。

最后为了掩饰那片刻间在两种选择之间的徘徊，我笑了笑。

我对他说不。

我说过的吧，我十五岁的时候，詹姆·波特说他想成为我的向导。

我拒绝了他。

那时我不知道他会在未来遇见什么样的人，会遇见哪个哨兵，又是否会与一个同他适配度极高的哨兵结成出生入死的搭档。我想他一定会的。詹姆·波特的未来从来都应该是拥有无限可能的坦荡通途，不该走上某条崎岖的歧路。

但那仍是我人生中迄今为止最高兴的一天。

END.


End file.
